Phenomenological Styrofoam
by Charliiee
Summary: Bella is in a band with her high school best friends boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. However they need a vocalist, can Edward fill this gap and the emptiness Bella feels due to being the only single person in her social circle? All human, canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _Heyy, just thought I'd say hi before you read this. It's my first fanfic, so please be nice :P oooo nearly forgot, please review, I will continue if I know people want to read it._

**Overview**_ Bella is in a band with her high school best friends, Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. However they need a vocalist, can Edward fill this gap and the emptiness Bella feels due to being the only single person in her group of friends or will complications make this too difficult. _

**Phenomenological Styrofoam**

"Oh my effing god Bells, you're effing amazing," Alice squealed as she ran backstage to meet me.

"Thanks babes, I swear I was so nervous when I started and I think I missed the first few chords, but after that it was so much fun. I wanna do it again!" I gasped for air, out of breath after my little speech.

"So you're glad I made you do it now, huh?" Rosalie asked as she came around the corner, arms folded across her chest, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Rose you are officially the best friend I could ever want," I shrieked, still on a high from my performance. I pulled her into a hug.

"Ahem," Alice coughed from behind me.

"You too Ali, I love you both," I pulled her into our hug as well.

"I do hope we aren't interrupting anything ladies," Emmett said in a falsely posh voice from behind me as he arrived with Jasper. "By the way Bella you were really, really good out there."

"Thanks, Em."

"We were thinking," Jasper began, glancing nervously at Emmett. "Do you want to take James' place in the band permanently?"

"Are you guys serious? I'd love to!"

They grinned at me and the five of us walked out to our respective cars and drove home.

* * *

That was two years ago now. I am Bella Swan, guitarist in the band Phenomenological Styrofoam (Emmett came up with the name, don't ask!) and high school senior. Two years ago my best friends Alice and Rosalie persuaded me to play a gig with their boyfriends Jasper (bass) and Emmett (drums) because their usual guitarist, James, had pulled out at the last minute, again.

Despite having confidence issues with an audience, the girls eventually got me to play – from that moment onwards I have lived off the thrill of the crowd.

We are quite popular on the local scene; however we are currently missing a vital component for our band to move any further forward – a singer.

Our last vocalist left us in the lurch three months ago, due to 'other commitments,' we have been unable to find anyone else. We are currently writing new material and praying for a singer to come along, soon.

"Bells, Bells, Bells," Emmett said excitedly as he burst through my door. "Guess what."

"What Emmett?" I said, not really in the mood for his general hyperactivity.

"I think I've found us a singer," he blurted out, completely unaware of my sharp tone.

"No way, who?" I asked, picking up interest immediately at themention of a vocalist.

"My cousin, Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **_I do not own Twilight_

**Chapter 2**

Despite the fact that Emmett tried to convince myself and Jasper that an audition and interview for Edward were completely unnecessary due to the fact that he is "skilled" and "your gonna love him Bells, he's totally your type" we were having an official audition for him at Emmett's house after school.

I was secretly really excited about meeting Edward, I had heard so much about him over the years and Emmett has always been convinced that me and him would eventually get together due to the fact that we both "read far too much and listen to too much old music."

This time last year I probably wouldn't have given a damn about not having a boyfriend but recently I had really started to feel like the fifth wheel within my group of friends. There was Alice and Jasper who were completely in love and had been 'serious' since sophomore year. Their relationship was more emotional and therefore deeper than Emmett and Rosalie's relationship which had originally started out as a purely physical arrangement but had developed into so much more.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not short of male attention, there is even a facebook group dedicated to how hot I am, set up by my very own creepy groupie Mike Newton. I think though that the majority of my 'members' just think I'm 'hot' because I'm the lead guitarist in Phenofoam – the closest thing to rock stars Forks has to offer.

I dragged myself out of my front door with my guitar and shoved it into the passenger side of my truck before I got in the drivers door. My truck roared to life and after ten minutes of travelling at its very limit I reached Emmett's house.

I pulled up on his gravel drive and hauled my guitar out of the passenger side. I walked up to the door and walked straight in – we never knock at each others houses – far too formal. As I turned and descended the stairs into the basement that we adapted to become our rehearsal space I was met by the most amazing set of green eyes I have ever seen – they were simply beautiful, but strangely masculine at the same time.

"You must be Bella," a soft and velvety voice murmured. "I have heard so much about you."

"R-Really, um you must b-be Edward," I stuttered, totally embarrassing myself.

"Yep, that's me, Emmett's just setting me a microphone up and then we can get started, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll just go and plug myself in."

"Sure, I'll see you in a minute."

With that, the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen passed me on the stairs and walked into the kitchen while I just stood in a daze, not completely sure of what I was doing and why I was here.

Then I realised what had happened, Edward Masen had completely dazzled me.

**A/N**_ Please review, I will not continue this story unless I get enough reviews_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow," I murmured to myself, before turning back and continuing down the stairs. I walked into our rehearsal space and grabbed by amp from the closet at the back before plugging my guitar in. I checked it was in tune before setting it down and turning to help Emmett with the microphone that he was still struggling with.

Jasper arrived a few minutes after we had finished setting up and quickly plugged his bass in. Emmett then went to fetch Edward.

We had decided between the five of us, myself, Jasper and Emmett (band), Rosalie (manager) and Alice (stylist) that we would talk to Edward in a sort of interview style affair before we made him audition to make sure that we could all get on with him. Then we had asked him to prepare a cover of his choice to sing acoustically (apparently he played the piano) and we then decided to put him on the spot and would give him a sheet of lyrics and would play with him to make sure his sound fitted with our sound.

"Right then Eddie-boy, have a seat," Emmett boomed as he walked into the room Edward following right behind him.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Edward, not Eddie-boy, Eddie-kins or The Edinator," Edward said in a frustrated tone of his gorgeously silky voice, he was obviously used to Emmett's general annoyingness. He took a seat to Jasper's left and rested his right ankle on his left knee.

"Okay, I'll start," Rosalie began. "How far away do you live from our rehearsal space, Edward?"

"I currently live in Seattle, but I am thinking about finishing High School in Forks and living with Esme and Carlisle, so I could be living about thirty feet away from rehearsal space." Emmett beamed, he had obviously known about the possibility of Edward moving in with him and appeared to love the idea of a brother.

"Me next," I said, feeling very confident all of a sudden. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I looked straight into his green eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"No," he answered simply. "Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Much to the pleasure of her fan club, they all think she's available," Jasper said, playfully digging me in the ribs.

"Okay, moving on from the subject of Bella's love life, shall we audition?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yep, have you got a keyboard around here anywhere?" Edward asked.

"Over there," Alice pointed.

"I'm going to sing Wonderwall by Oasis, okay?"

"Sure"

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now"_

His voice was beautiful, much like his eyes, and his face, and his hair and his body……

"_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now"_

Get a grip on yourself Bella, this is your future band mate here, you have to be able to concentrate without thinking about how cute his mouth is when he sings or how his eyes crease up when he closes them in between lines……

"_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how"_

He plays the keyboard so well as well, we should probably write some parts for this instrument too……

"_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall"_

As he drew to a close I knew he was the guy for me, I mean us, I mean the band. He was so hot, and his voice fitted our sound perfectly. He fitted us aesthetically as well as vocally.

"Wow," all five of us breathed in unison.

"No need for the surprise song guys, we've found our man,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Table for six, please," Rosalie said to the pretty waitress at the pizza place, who was quite blatantly undressing Edward with her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," she said, talking only to him. "Follow me,"

She took us over to a booth by the window and handed us all menus. Then she not-so-subtly winked at Edward and walked away.

"Oh my god, how desperate?" Edward asked as he held up to phone number that had fallen out of his menu.

"Very," we all agreed, and proceeded to order our celebratory pizza.

* * *

"So then Bells, what's your opinion on Edward?" Alice giggled into the phone, it was two in the morning and I wasn't really in the mood for discussing boys so I decided to make this difficult for her.

"He's a really great singer, don't you think, and an amazing pianist, I was thinking, we should probably write some keyboard parts for some songs, I think they could fit." I babbled with false excitement.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we both know that wasn't what I meant. I saw the way you looked at him, and the whole 'do you have a girlfriend?' thing wasn't exactly subtle!"

I sighed and gave up, "He is really cute isn't he?"

"Extremely, and I can tell he likes you too.

"How?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice. How could anyone as amazing as Edward ever like me, sure I was reasonably hot, but he was a whole other league.

"Intuition," she answered.

Alice had always had a weird sense of 'intuition' as she liked to put it. She thinks that the moment she met Jasper she knew she would spend the rest of her life with him. This sounded odd when we were fifteen and she had only known him for six hours but now, two and a half years later, everybody is starting to believe that Alice might just have known what she was talking about.

I feel that now is possibly an appropriate time to explain the family history of myself and my friends.

My parents got married when they were both twenty years old and I was born two years later, however my mother, Renee, hated Forks and its unceasingly dreary weather. Although she has always loved Charlie, my father, she felt suffocated by the small town and Charlie didn't feel that he could just up and leave his family, his home and his career because Renee got bored. Charlie is the police chief in this tiny town and loves his job although his main passion is fishing.

I lived with Renee until I started high school, when I was fourteen my mother met an amateur baseball player, Phil, who had to travel a lot for his job. Renee always stayed home in Phoenix with me but I always knew that she would rather be on the road with Phil. So I decided that I would move in with Charlie at the start of my freshman year.

Emmett and Alice Cullen have always lived in Forks with their parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the best doctor at Forks general and Esme is an interior designer. They have an awful lot of money in the family and therefore have the most amazing house that acts as Phenofoam's base.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved to Forks at the beginning of our sophomore year and immediately became friends with myself, Alice and Emmett. Alice and Jasper had an almost immediate relationship and Emmett and Rosalie felt a definite physical attraction towards each other immediately. I had never felt like the fifth wheel until the beginning of our senior year and it felt like they were all gradually getting deeper and deeper into loving relationships and I had nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Edward's audition and he had now moved into Carlisle and Esme's house and was going to be starting at school next week. We had been rehearsing a lot and we had our first performance with our new front man next week at a local bar. We were quietly confident that we might be able to go further than we ever had before due to the fact that we now had a far more talented singer fronting us than we had ever had before.

On the first Monday that Edward started school there was an amazing aura surrounding the building because the new 'hot singer guy that Emmett got for Phenofoam' was starting. As you can probably guess, Forks high was not a big school, only three hundred and fifty seven students attended it, three hundred and fifty eight now, including Edward.

Edward and I shared a lift to school that first Monday because my truck had been messing about, I think that was mainly Rosalie's doing, meddling so Edward and I would be forced to spend even more time with each other. Don't get me wrong, I liked his company, he was intelligent and funny as well as insanely gorgeous, but I couldn't help feeling that if I let my feelings for him show and if he didn't feel the same way then I would make a complete fool out of myself.

Edward pulled up outside my house at seven twenty six on that first Monday morning, four minutes earlier than he had planned. I walked out towards the car, he was waiting outside the passenger door of his Volvo, holding it open for me.

"What a gentleman."

"I try my best."

We drove to school in a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging pleasantries or discussing our upcoming gig. Eventually we moved onto the subject of school.

"So, Edward, are you looking forward to your first day at Forks high?"

"I am actually, I'm looking forward to having a small school where everyone knows each other, my old school was so big and impersonal."

"I know how you feel, my school in Phoenix was like that."

"You will stick with me, show me around, won't you?" he asked, almost uncertain of whether or not I would want to help him or not.

"Of course, it will officially be my pleasure to be your tour guide and to rescue you from the hideousness that is Lauren and Jessica."

"Who are Lauren and Jessica?"

"They are nasty little sluts who will try to sleep with you within the first week, they're already taking bets on who will get you in their bed first."

"Ewww, really?"

"Yeah, gross huh!"

When we arrived at school Edward opened my door for me again and I showed him the way to the secretary's office so he could pick up his schedule and other paperwork.

"Can I see that?" I asked him, curious as to whether I was in any classes with him.

"Sure"

"Oh wow, you're in all my classes except trig and you're with Jasper in that."

"That's so cool, at least I'm not ditched."

"Yeah."

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, Edward had to fight off a few skanks who wanted him to be their latest conquest, but all in all it had been a good day.

I couldn't wait for the weekend now and for our gig, it was amazing how much I had missed performing in these last few short weeks that we had been without a vocalist.

Saturday came around really quickly and Rosalie informed us that there would be some really important guests in our audience, we all assumed that it was possibly Edward's parents and therefore didn't worry about it.

We were so wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - not mine

AN - sorry it's been sooo long, my internet broke. Pleeeeaaaase review :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Our performance was amazing, it was the most fun I have had in years and it was made so much better by the fact that I had Edward at my right hand side not the other greasy teens that we've been stuck with before.

However the best part of our performance was the end when we were approached by a young man named Jacob Black from Shifta Records who said that he had been in negotiations with Rosalie for some time and that he felt that our new voice meant that we were definitely mainstream material.

We were elated by the fact that we had a chance of making it to the big time and we all declared our undying love for Rosalie for tracking Jacob down and for Edward for making this opportunity accessible to us.

Our school the next week was buzzing with the news that Phenofoam might be getting a recording contract. In fact the whole town was buzzing, this was the biggest news that Forks had had in a long time and I was at the centre of all the attention with five of my best friends.

Four days after we met Jacob Black at the bar Rosalie had a phone call asking if we could meet him at Shifta Records offices in Seattle. We of course obliged and on the following Saturday found ourselves sitting in the reception area of a very smart office while his pretty secretary, Leah, sat at the front desk, arranging files and papers and such like.

"Mr Black is ready for you now," she called over to us whilst hanging up the phone.

"Thank you," Alice said in a very high pitched voice, she was obviously excited.

We walked down the white corridor and entered the final office on the right, Jacob sat behind his desk and beamed as we walked in. He stood up and shook each of our hands.

"Welcome to Shifta Studios," Jacob greeted us. "I will assume that you are interested in a deal with us?"

We decided to let Rosalie take the reins and negotiate. "We most certainly are, Mr Black," she began.

"Oh please," he interrupted. "Call me Jake."

"Well in that case, Jake, we are definitely interested in a recording contract with Shifta Studios."

"Good, good, I am most definitely interested in Phenomenological Styrofoam, who came up with the name by the way, it's fantastic!"

"I did," Emmett chirped up, "but most people call us Phenofoam, it's easier to say."

"Very marketable. Anyway, I was thinking that you could become my little project, I am quite new here, as you can probably guess by my age, I am not really much older than you guys. This would mean that you would possibly get more attention than some of our other bands because I do not have as much work on my hands, however my boss, Sam, is always willing to help out so you would benefit from his experience as well. Leah has drawn you up a recording contract which will specify how much studio time you will get, how many meeting you are required to have with me per month etc. etc. If you choose to sign with us your first round of studio time will come one week on Tuesday at our Port Angeles base, I will meet you there and will introduce you to a music producer. We will expect you to have at least ten original songs to perform to us, although I am pretty sure you have those already from listening to your performance the other day."

"Wow," I breathed, "thank you"

"My pleasure," he smiled back at me.

* * *

AN - please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** not mine

* * *

**Chapter 7**

School the next week was so much fun, everyone was really excited for us (bar a few haters – but who cares about them anyway?) and I even got asked for my autograph – four times by some freshmen! Overall, life had been great these last few days. I had Edward at school, we were becoming great friends and as long as I didn't look him directly in the eyes I could have an intelligent conversation with him without turning into a jabbering wreck. Rehearsals were great, we had fourteen original songs prepared for our studio time on Tuesday and Edward was really fitting in.

The only downside of this was that Alice thought it necessary to play Bella Barbie all the time because, I quote, 'If your gonna be a big star, you can't look like a tramp.' I had always thought that I pulled of the shabby chic look quite well, I always wore lots of eye make-up – liner and mascara – and I thought it made me look older, a also wore clear lip gloss. Although Alice agreed that this was a perfect 'Rock star' look for performances, she thought I should experiment with eye shadow and foundation. She has also got it into her head that I need to learn how to use a pair of curlers, apparently the straightened back-combed look that I had perfected over the years was not ladylike enough for her standards. Alice also wanted me to wear dresses and skirts and said that I should wear heels with my skinny jeans during performances, not trying to be funny here, but I trip over air when I'm barefoot, how on earth would I manage to play a guitar, move around stage and not fall over with heels on?!?

"But Bella, we have to make you look sexy so we sell more tickets,"

"Alice, I'm the one with the fan club here, they like the fact that I don't try."

"Who cares if the guys in Forks are into tramptasticness, look at the bigger picture, when you're famous you will thank me for making you look good, you'll love me for it."

"No Ali, I will hate it because I won't be me."

"Fine, you win, for now," although I was relieved that I had won this little battle I was nervous for what I was in for when Alice did eventually get her way, Alice always got her way.

* * *

AN - If I don't get more than two reviews for this chapter I am not going to update any more. So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** not mine

**AN **I have not idea how a recording studio works so I'm gonna improvise, if anyone knows how they work I would love to be corrected! lol! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh my god," I breathed to myself as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror applying my eyeliner. "Just breathe, you'll be fine," I told myself, I was unbelievably nervous about our first block of studio time. Jacob was meeting us at the Shifta Studios in Port Angeles, Edward was due to be picking me up in around ten minutes and I was totally freaking out. This was officially worse than before my first live performance.

I ran into my room, grabbed my green converse and my guitar and went to sit outside to wait for Edward. I sat on my truck bonnet and impatiently tapped my foot against the bumper.

Eventually he pulled up and I leapt of the bonnet, tripped over my guitar case and landed flat on my face by the passenger door, I leapt up and shoved my guitar on the back seat before climbing into the passenger door that he had opened oh-so-gentlemanly while I was making an idiot out of myself.

"Excited much?" he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically.

He walked around to the driver's door with an amused lopsided grin on his face.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" I asked, bewildered by his calm exterior.

"Very, I'm just good at hiding it."

"Well I'm not, and I turn into a mild version of Alice when I'm nervous."

"What, annoying, hyper and way too happy?" He asked, still with the amused grin on his amazingly gorgeous face.

"That's mean, she's not that bad."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, I knew he found it cute the same as the rest of us did.

We drove the rest of the distance in comfortable small talk, both of us hoping to take our minds off the impending studio time.

We arrived after Jasper and Alice but before Emmett and Rosalie. After they arrived we carried our instruments inside, I took my guitar, Alice took Jasper's bass and everyone else took a part of the drum kit.

We walked into the reception and were greeted by Leah, Jacob's assistant, who took us through to the recording studio where we were met by Jacob and two other men. One was introduced as Sam Uley, the boss of Shifta Studios, who had come to listen to his latest signing and the other was Embry Call who was going to be our music producer. Sam was possibly in his late twenties and Embry was around the same age as Jacob, maybe early twenties.

We set our instruments up and proceeded to warm up. We then played a few songs for Sam and Embry so they could get our vibe. It was so much fun and I decided that I would ditch the dreams of going to Yale and play my guitar for a living for the rest of my life. With Edward's vocal range Phenofoam were definitely going to the big time, and I couldn't wait!

* * *

**AN** 4 reviews or I won't continue. :S sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next two months we spent our time recording our first album, we decided to market the band as Phenomenological Styrofoam and call our album Phenofoam. We felt this would alert any new fans to what our local fans called us while still keeping Emmett's original name that he is very protective of!

Jacob had become a great friend of all of ours and he and his girlfriend Nessie often joined us for group events. It turned out that despite looking older Jake is actually only 19, making him only a year older than all of us. He had always wanted to go into the music business in some capacity but was never bothered about performing. He had grown up on the same Indian reservation as Sam Uley and Sam had employed him straight out of High School.

Shifta Records had got us a spot supporting The Nomads on their next World Tour!!! The Nomads were a poppy rocky punky sounding group not dissimilar to us. They blended influences from artists such as Kings of Leon, Oasis, Fallout boy and Pink. We had met them a few times and the trio of James, Victoria and Laurent seemed nice enough and seemed to respect us despite them being nearly 15 years older than us.

We were amazed and extremely grateful to be going on a World Tour straight out of High School. We finished school in two weeks and the tour would be kicking of in three. Shifta Records would be providing us with a tour bus and it was meant to be coming today. Edward was due over at my house in 5 minutes and we would meet the others at the studio.

We had fallen into a sort of pattern, Alice and Jasper went everywhere together and Rose and Emmett went everywhere together. It was easier to have one car per pair so we had enough room for our instruments. Due to myself and Edward being the only members of the band not to have significant others we had indirectly become the third couple. Whilst not physically dating, emotionally we relied on each other almost as much as the couples. For example I felt that we could have a conversation about anything, I found that we could make each other laugh really easily and we could always rely on the other to be there if one of us was getting any unwanted sexual attention. We often pretended to be a couple if we were out with the others to prevent getting hit on.

Whilst I really enjoyed us having such a close friendship I really, really wanted there to be something more between us. I had long since realised that I really, really liked, if not loved, Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - **not mine

**AN - **I love the reviews I have been getting, thank you guys sooo much! I will try and get the reviews to come faster but I am currently doing my GCSEs so I have very little free time, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 10

I heard the sound of Edward's car pull up and quickly grabbed my guitar and the bag I had packed with a quilt, pillows, photos, crockery, cutlery and stationary for the tour bus. We had decided to gradually kit it out with everything we would need and make it feel as homely as possible due to us having to spend the next six months of our lives on it. I went out to meet Edward and put my huge bag in the trunk of his car before sitting in the passenger seat. I greeted him with a hug and we set off to Port Angeles.

We were all so lucky that our parents had agreed to let us take this year as a gap year before College, our parents would support all of us in whatever we choose to do but they said that if Phenofoam haven't hit the big time by next year then we should all go to college to provide us with a back-up option.

We pulled up outside the studio and Edward came around to open my door for me, like a true gentleman.

"Why thank you kind sir," I mocked in a posh accent.

"Only the best for the lady," he replied.

I laughed before leaning into his side and poking him in the ribs; he laughed with me and let his arm settle around my shoulder. It felt right there.

We joined the others and Jacob led us around to a HUGE tour bus. It was brand new and was painted black with red letters spelling out Phenomenological Styrofoam down the side. The windows were tinted black so that we could see out but no one could see in. We all squealed (including the boys!) and ran to the door so we could climb in. The bus was split into three sections the first was a Kitchen area, the second was a living area – cum – music room and the third was the bedroom. It had eight double bunks and we decided that we would use the spare ones as storage. Each bunk had a curtain blocking it from view from the others so using them as storage wouldn't look messy.

I claimed a top bunk on the back left hand side and Edward chose the one opposite mine on the back right hand side. Rose and Emmett decided to share the one in front of me and Alice and Jasper would share the one in front of Edward. We made a no sex rule on the bus when others are on it. We would use all of the bottom bunks as extra closet space, Alice would need it! We also had two bathrooms on the bus.

We soon set about decorating the bus with photos and Phenofoam band posters, Jacob had made them up to sell on the tour. We also had band t-shirts that we decided we would all wear as often as possible to promote ourselves. They even passed the Alice fashion test. We had started selling t-shirts and posters to people at school and had been selling advance copies of our first single 'Live Forever' to loyal fans.

We spend the majority of spring break filming the video for 'Live Forever.' We decided to keep it simple with black and white sequences showing the six of us messing around and colour showing us performing live. We were really pleased with the finished product and our school had been proudly playing it during lunch in the cafeteria over the projector.

* * *

**AN - **please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N okay I know it's been aaagggeeesss and I'm so sorry, if anyone is still wanting to read this let me know and I will keep writing now I have more time. If nobody lets me know they want me continue I will assume you're all bored and stop writing!

Disclaimer not mine

Chapter 11

Once we had finished decorating the bus and making our beds we decided to drive into town and buy some long lasting food to stock the kitchen out with. We bought chips, chocolate, candy, cereal and tinned foods. We went back to the bus and put all of our purchases away.

Edward and I chatted about nothing in particular on the way back to Forks but I noticed that he seemed nervous about something, he was fidgeting and kept changing tracks on the CD we were listening to as if something was bothering him. When I asked if something was the matter he said not.

Just as we were nearing Forks he pulled off into a side road and got out of the car and came to open my door.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I want to show you something I found the other day when I went for a walk'" he replied.

"Okay," I replied, still hesitant, but then he grabbed my hand and dragged me along behind him and I forgot all my previous worries and focussed on the fact that Edward Cullen was holding my hand.

We walked in silence for about twenty minutes before we came to a stop inside a beautiful clearing, there were wildflowers and sunlight was streaming through the gaps in the trees.

"I found this and I thought of you," he said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because it's beautiful," he replied.

He turned and took my face between his hands and looked deep into my brown eyes with his green ones. "You are beautiful, Bella." He said.

I felt tears well up inside my eyes as I cautiously brought my hands up to rest in his hair.

He leaned in and captured my lips with his own, our lips moved together gently, lovingly almost. I felt him drag his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I allowed him it and opened my lips and allowed our mouths to move in sync with each other.

"Wow," he murmured looking into my eyes.

"Wow indeed."

He took my hand and led me back to the car. He kissed me sweetly before leaving to go to get into the drivers seat. He sat down and reclaimed my hand before driving off.

We arrived back in Forks and he walked me to my door. He pulled me to a stop outside.

"Bella, I know it's early for us as a couple but I just want you to know that I have loved you since that day we met on the stairs. I was amazed by you then and I am amazed by you now. I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I replied and kissed him before moving inside and bursting into happy tears.


End file.
